I. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for moving objects or containers, and particularly for the selection, positioning or retrieving of an individual one of the objects or containers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently many applications in which it is necessary to select and retrieve a single object or container of objects from a group of such objects or containers. The objects to be so manipulated may be any object, such as cars in an autosilo, tools to be supplied to a transfer tool machine, supply containers having disposed therein components to be assembled, audiocassette tapes, and the like. An apparatus useful for this purpose commonly must substantially comply with the following requirements. First, the apparatus and the object to be retrieved should be close together so as to be contained in a small space. Second, the object selected should be retrievable and dispatchable to a user station but should continue to be associated with the apparatus and other objects. Third, the objects should be moved smoothly in a controlled fashion, without shaking and independently of orientation. Fourth, the apparatus should be compact and simple to manufacture, and simple yet reliable to use. Fifth, the apparatus should be programmable so as to complete selection while minimizing the retrieving path. Sixth, the apparatus should be adapted for remote control, possibly by a computer. Lastly, the retrieving action should be available for use as a feedback control for the needs of the user.
The previously known devices for moving objects are cumbersome. Supplemental devices in addition to the moving apparatus are needed to complete retrieval of a designated object to the user. The retrieval of one object from a group impairs reinstatement of the group, particularly when the operation of the device is disturbed by shaking, tilting, and the like. Also, the previously known devices are complex, expensive and unreliable in operation, particularly when frequent shaking, bending or the like occurs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks, and further to provide various other advantages.